1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical treatments and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for treating eye disorders such as presbyopia using energies including infrared laser.
2. Description of Related Art
Two common ophthalmologic conditions relating to focusing disorders are known as myopia and hyperopia. Myopia, or nearsightedness, relates to an eyesight refractive abnormality whereby distant objects appear blurred as a result of rays of light entering the eye being brought to focus in front of the retina. Hyperopia, or farsightedness, on the other hand, relates to an eyesight refractive abnormality whereby near objects appear blurred or fuzzy as a result of light rays being brought to focus behind the retina.
One variation of hyperopia is presbyopia, which typically is associated with a person's lack of capacity to focus at near distances and which tends to develop and progress with age. Regarding this progression, presbyopia is thought to advance as the eye progressively loses its ability to accommodate or focus sharply for near vision with increasing age of the person. Accordingly, the condition of presbyopia generally signifies a universal decrease in the amplitude of accommodation of the affected person.
Myopia and hyperopia can be treated surgically using techniques including corneal interventions, such as reshaping a surface curvature of the cornea located inside of the limbus area, and non-corneal manipulations, such as altering properties of the sclera (which is located outside of the limbus area), ciliary muscle, zonules, or lens. An example of the former treatment can comprise ablating the surface of the cornea itself to form a “multifocal” arrangement (e.g., distance vision in one eye and reading vision in another eye according to a treatment plan referred to as monovision) facilitating viewing by a patient of both near and far objects, and an example of the latter treatment can comprise introducing kerfs into portions of the sclera to thereby increase accommodation. Non-corneal interventions typically comprise temporarily removing or pulling-back the patient's conjunctiva, using forceps and scissors and/or one or more of scalpels, cautery, plasma, and laser methods, followed by the actual non-corneal manipulations (e.g., forming kerfs in the sclera). After completing the kerfs, the conjunctiva is then typically sutured back into position.